


first snow

by cuddlypcy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, chanyeol’s birthday, first snow, so fluffy omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlypcy/pseuds/cuddlypcy
Summary: it’s the first snow, chanyeol’s birthday and the day jongin has decided to propose. so a pretty big day.





	first snow

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys like this! i think it’s very cute and fluffy because i love cute and fluffy chankai! thanks for reading :)

there are three important things happening today. first, it's chanyeol's birthday, second, it's supposed to be the day when the first snow falls, and three, jongin's finally going to propose to his long-time boyfriend at his birthday party.

the planning for the party took a while. he had to make sure he had a ring, be able to get all of their family and friends together, and that he knew when the snow was supposed to start to have the perfect proposal. and keeping it all from chanyeol was really hard. chanyeol is very good at getting jongin to admit all of his secrets. one look from that cute puppy dog face is enough for him to crumble. he's had such a hard time but the night is finally here and he doesn't have to keep it a secret for much longer which he is grateful for.

people arrive at their apartment slowly throughout the night and at 8pm, everyone is there. they managed to get everyone they care about to join them and jongin made sure to tell them all about their plan to make sure they don't spill anything to anyone.

"when are you going to do it?" baekhyun asks, making sure to keep his voice low so chanyeol doesn't hear.

"when it starts snowing," jongin replies.

"at the first snow? that's so romantic!" jongin shushes him, smacking his thigh.

"don't let him hear you!" he whisper-shouts.

"do you think he'll say yes?"

jongin gives him an 'are you fucking serious?' look. "well, i sure hope so, baekhyun. thank you for reminding me that he might not."

baekhyun blanches. "sorry. he will, i'm sure of it."

jongin rolls his eyes and gets off the couch, not wanting baekhyun to ruin his hope any more. he finds chanyeol talking to his parents so he walks over and wraps his arms around his waist.

"isn't jongin the best?" chanyeol says, placing a hand over jongin's. "he threw me the best birthday party ever."

"well, i'm glad you think so if you're going to be spending the rest of your life with him," chanyeol's mom says. jongin narrows his eyes at her and shakes his head at what she was implying, her eyes widening when she realizes what she said.

"slow down, mom, jongin has to propose first," chanyeol laughs, obviously thinking his mom was joking.

"you know you could get off your ass and propose as well," his dad says.

"i asked him to be my boyfriend, it's his turn," he says, turning his head to look at jongin.

"you're just going to have to wait," jongin says, leaning up to kiss his boyfriend. chanyeol grins and turns fully to wrap his arms around jongin's waist. he deepens their kiss, moving to press his boyfriend against the wall behind them.

"get a room, you two," chanyeol's dad teases. chanyeol grins into jongin's lips and pulls away with a soft kiss.

"we'll continue this later," he whispers, sealing his promise with another kiss.

"horndog," jongin says.

"not my fault i have a very sexy boyfriend who throws amazing birthday parties because he loves me a lot," chanyeol says.

"not a lot, just a bit."

"okay, sure." jongin grins and slides his hands into chanyeol's hair and pulls his head down for another kiss.

"alright, it's time for cake!" kyungsoo calls from the kitchen. chanyeol pulls away from jongin with a look of pure excitement on his face and runs into the kitchen to get his cake. jongin follows, chuckling when he sees chanyeol sitting down in front of his cake, clapping his hands eagerly as kyungsoo lights the candles. jongin pulls his phone out of pocket and videos everyone singing chanyeol happy birthday and his boyfriend blowing out his candles with the cutest look on his face.

"best 30th birthday ever!" chanyeol says.

"this is your first 30th birthday," sehun says, rolling his eyes.

"shut up, sehun, leave him alone," kyungsoo snaps, slapping the back of sehun's head. chanyeol grins and snatches the knife from kyungsoo's hand, making jongin gasp in worry. his boyfriend is so stupid sometimes.

"let me cut it for you," he says, reaching out to take the knife from chanyeol. he cuts the cake into the correct number of pieces, making sure to give the slightly bigger one to his boyfriend.

"thanks, babe," chanyeol says. he digs into the cake and gives jongin the biggest, cutest grin, making his boyfriend's heart flutter. jongin cups his chin and they share a chocolatey kiss while everyone's focused on eating their own cake.

"i love you," chanyeol whispers.

"i love you, too," jongin replies. there's still about an hour until the snow is supposed to start so jongin lets everyone enjoy their food as he nervously waits for the time.

when it gets to 9:30, it's time for the snow to begin. everyone puts their coats on and head out to the apartment balcony for the snow to begin. jongin makes sure that the rings are in his pocket before linking his arm with chanyeol's.

"are you excited?" he asks.

"yes!" chanyeol replies. "it's so exciting that the first snow is going to be on my birthday this year!"

"it's lucky," jongin agrees. he notices the clouds begin to form over their heads so he grabs the rings in his hand, squeezing them tight.

he sees a snowflake fall before anyone else so he turns to chanyeol and smiles gently.

"you know how they say that those who watch the first snow together stay together for the rest of their lives?" he asks.

"yeah," chanyeol replies.

"well," the snow is falling now but chanyeol hasn't noticed yet, "why don't we make that legend a reality?" he takes chanyeol's ring out of his pocket and holds it out as he gets on one knee. chanyeol gasps and turns his head to see that everything is becoming covered in white. he looks back to jongin who is become more and more nervous the longer that chanyeol isn't replying.

"yeol?" he asks.

"s-sorry, i'm just surprised," chanyeol whispers.

"i love you, chanyeol," jongin says, standing up to take one of chanyeol's hands in his. "i love you so much and i can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else. i want to marry you and yes, it may not be legal in korea for who knows how long, but we can have a destination wedding. we'll fly to hawaii, we've always wanted to go there, and get married with our friends and family on the gorgeous beach. you're the love of my life and seeing as today is a very special day for you, and the first snow of the year, i figured it would be the best time to make our love official." he gets down on his knee again and holds the ring out. "park chanyeol, will you marry me?"

"oh, jongin, yes, of course i'll marry you," chanyeol says, holding his hand out for jongin to slide the ring on his finger. jongin pulls his ring out of his pocket and gives it to chanyeol to put on his finger. chanyeol cups his cheeks then and pulls his head towards him to kiss him. everyone is cheering for them but they can barely hear it, all they can focus on is expressing their eternal love for each other under the blanket of snow beginning to cover them.

they head inside after a few minutes, the cold starting to seep through their jackets, and chanyeol drags jongin into their bedroom to kiss him in private.

"i can't believe you actually proposed," he whispers.

"i've been waiting to for so long," jongin says. "i've known i wanted to for a while, i love you and i just want to be with you until the day i die."

"i want that, too, i love you so much." they kiss again, chanyeol's tongue eagerly swiping around jongin's mouth, until jongin pulls away with a smile.

"we should probably go back out before they think we're doing something really inappropriate in here," he says.

"we could be," chanyeol says, grabbing handfuls of jongin's ass through his jeans.

"later," jongin promises. he pulls his fiancé's - _fiancé!_ \- hands off of him and they go back out to join the party.

——

they finally fall into bed at 2am, too tired to even fathom anything but sleep. chanyeol wraps jongin up in his arms and sighs happily, a huge grin on his face.

"this was the best birthday ever," he whispers.

"i'm glad," jongin says. "and just think, we'll get to spend the rest of our birthdays loving each other."

"i can't wait," chanyeol mumbles, pressing a kiss on the younger's forehead.

"me neither."


End file.
